Dude, Where's My Car?
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Andy P.] No summary given. Please r & r, it is author's first fic.


Andy Pica Period 3 5-12-03  
  
Dude, Where's my Car?  
  
One day Jesse and Chester wake up in their little apartment and they are watching T.V. when they get a phone call from the twins. They want them to meet them at the beach. So they go get their surfboards, get ready and get in their car and start driving. On their way, they see these really hot girls in this little light blue Honda Civic. So Jesse says to Chester,  
  
Jesse: "Hey watch this man."  
  
Chester: "Ok"  
  
Jesse: "Hey girls, Help I'm choking I need mouth to mouth quick!"  
  
Girls: "Yeah whatever" (They leave really fast because the light turned green)  
  
Jesse: "Dude she totally wants me"  
  
Chester: "Shibby"  
  
So they are still driving and then Jesse tells Chester to pullover because he has to go to the bathroom. So he pulls over to the side of the road and Jesse starts to urinate on the tire, right on the side of the road. Then a cop pulls over next to them and starts talking to Jesse while he is urinating.  
  
Cop: "Son, do you know that what you are doing is illegal?"  
  
Jesse: "No man, I'm sorry, I just really had to go, you know?"  
  
Cop: "Well I guess I can let you off the hook this time but if this ever happens again..."(Bamm! Chester hits the cop over the head with one of their surfboards)  
  
Chester: "Dude, I got him"  
  
Jesse: "You idiot he was letting me go and then you hit him with my board"  
  
Chester: "Oh man."  
  
Jesse: "Well, what should we do now?"  
  
Chester: "I got it, we dress him up in some of the twins clothes and put him in the window next to all the mannequins at the clothing store on the corner of 204 and 326. Then, we run away to Mexico and become one of the three amigos."  
  
Jesse: "You are a genius man, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Chester: "Anytime bro, anytime."  
  
So now they have put the knocked out cop in the trunk of their car and they are going to the beach to meet up with the twins to get some of their clothes. They finally arrive at the beach and they see the twins, who are already mad at them for being late. Luckily they talked their way out of being late by telling them that their car would not start. Well they go surfing with them for a while and then when they are leaving Chester asks the twins about borrowing clothes.  
  
Chester: "Hey ladies do you think that we could borrow a pair of clothes from you?"  
  
Twins: "Umm.why would you need girls clothes?"  
  
Chester: "Well you see on the way here..."  
  
Jesse: (Interrupting Chester) "We were talking about how girls always say that guys clothes are so comfortable, and we thought that we would see for ourselves if girls clothes are really uncomfortable."  
  
Twins: "Oh Really?"  
  
Jesse: "Yes, really"  
  
Twins: "Is this true Chester?"  
  
Chester: "Um.Yes it is very true, that is exactly what we talked about."  
  
Twins: "Well ok, we will bring it over later."  
  
Chester & Jesse: "Shibby!"  
  
So Jesse and Chester go home and so do the twins. Then the cop is put in their Bedroom and stripped down naked. Then the twins come over with the clothes. They leave and now it is just Jesse and Chester with the girls clothing.  
  
Jesse: "Ok, now you can put the pants on I'll get the shirt."  
  
Chester: "No way you get the pants, I'll get the shirt."  
  
Jesse: "No you are the moron who hit him with my surfboard."  
  
Chester: "Fine!"  
  
Now the cop is dressed and in the car and they are driving to the clothing store.  
  
Jesse: "How are we going to get him inside the store with out anyone seeing that he is unconscious?"  
  
Chester: "I got it, we can put him in a wheelchair and roll him in."  
  
Jesse: "Good thinking, you're so smart."  
  
Chester: "What can I say?"  
  
They arrive at the store with the cop and they are rolling him in. People keep looking at them funny.  
  
Jesse: (Whispering) "Do you think they notice?"  
  
Chester: "Nah they are probably just looking at us weird because I am still wearing the other pair of girls clothes."  
  
Jesse: "Oh, ok.Eww man why are you still wearing girls clothes?"  
  
Chester: "I don't know I kind of like it heh heh."  
  
Jesse: "Wow man that's really scary."  
  
Chester: "Ok we are here, now we need to get him next to all the other ones."  
  
Jesse: "Ok genius, how are we going to do that?"  
  
Chester: "You go and get the cop's attention while I slide him into place."  
  
Jesse: "Ok, but how should I do that?"  
  
Chester: "I don't know, think of something."  
  
Jesse: "Ok, I know what I'll do. Watch this."  
  
Jesse goes to the middle of the store and falls down and pretends to break his leg. Then all the people in the store and the cops run to his rescue.  
  
Jesse: "Help! I fell down and I think I broke my leg"  
  
Cop: "Are you all right?"  
  
Jesse: "I think I broke my leg or something."  
  
Cop: "Ok, I'm going to go get an ambulance."  
  
Jesse: "Sweet dude!"  
  
Cop: "What?"  
  
Jesse: "Umm.my leg hurts."  
  
Chester moves the knocked out cop into place and then he finds Jesse lying down in the middle of the store with medics coming up to him and taking him away back to the ambulance. Then, Chester thinks "Wow he took this too far." So now Chester follows the medics to their ambulance and starts asking them questions.  
  
Chester: "Hey medic dude, what happened to him?"  
  
Medic: "I don't have time to explain what happened."  
  
Chester: "Well he is my best friend so I think I would need to know what happened since he came here with me."  
  
Medic: "Well he tripped and fell in the store and he says he hurt his leg, maybe even broke it."  
  
Chester: "Holy crap."  
  
Jesse: "Sike!!!!!!!!."  
  
Medic: "What the hell!"  
  
Jesse: "Haha I got you so good dude."  
  
Medic: "Can I get a police officer over here please? These punks think they are funny."  
  
Jesse: "They think we're funny, did you hear that?"  
  
Chester: "Shibby"  
  
Cop: "You two come with me (pointing at Jesse and Chester)"  
  
Cop: "You boys just made a bad decision, do you know that?"  
  
Chester: "I didn't do anything."  
  
Cop: "Have you ever heard of guilty by association?"  
  
Chester: "Oh man, this sucks."  
  
The two boys get taken to jail, but they decide only to arrest Jesse, since he was the one who actually committed the crime. Now Chester is talking to Jesse on his visiting time.  
  
Chester: "I'm sorry man, I really didn't mean for you to get arrested."  
  
Jesse: "Oh don't worry about it dude at least they didn't find out about the cop that you knocked out."  
  
Chester: "Oh yeah, true."  
  
Just as they talk about the cop that Chester knocked out, he comes in the door still wearing the girls clothing. He sounds very upset, understandably so, and he is telling all his co-workers about what happened. Then Chester spots him and tells Jesse. Jesse says that he will go and hide and that Chester should go run back to his car and run home. As Chester is walking out, he can hear that the cop is describing what the two kids that took him down looked like (Jesse and Chester) so Chester decides to walk faster. Then, he hears the cop say "He kind of looks like that kid right there." So Chester starts running, then, the cops yell for him to stop, but he keeps going. So it turns into an all out chase. Although, Chester was caught in a matter of seconds by two huge police officers.  
  
Chester: "Hey fellas, what's going on?"  
  
Police: "Come with me."  
  
Chester: "Ok"  
  
Police: "Here he is boss"  
  
Boss: "Thank you"  
  
Now Chester is face to face with the cop that he hit over the head with a surfboard.  
  
Cop: "Take him away boys."  
  
Now Jesse and Chester are both in jail. So when Chester gets his phone call, he calls up the twins and they come and bail them out.  
  
Jesse & Chester: "Wow thanks girls."  
  
Twins: "Yeah well you guys owe us now."  
  
Jesse: "Yeah we do."  
  
Chester: "How about we go to the beach?"  
  
Twins: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo......."  
  
El Fine 


End file.
